


[Vietnamese translation] I'm always hoping it's you.

by higherthan_ (roccketraccoon)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, những nụ hôn lúc say xỉn, si tình, thương thầm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccketraccoon/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Đã luôn mong là anh.“Và, tình cảm cậu trao cho James dường như là một quy luật của tạo hóa. Cảm giác ấy rất đúng khi cậu nghĩ ngợi về nó, và như thế chỉ làm chuyện tệ hơn.Tệ hơn, bởi vì có lẽ có một chút tội lỗi vùi chôn bên dưới bề mặt, cùng một loại tội lỗi khiến bàn tay cậu đổ đầy mồ hôi và hơi thở cậu lạc nhịp, và cũng cùng một loại đã giữ yên cậu tại chỗ khi James đặt nụ hôn đầu tiên phất phơ trên khóe miệng cậu. Cậu lý luận là do bia và mọi thứ họ đã uống, và phát ra một tiếng cười thật lúng túng khi một nụ hôn khác chạm đến gần đích hơn, mềm mại, ấm áp, ướt đẫm.”nói cách khác, aleks chỉ nhận ra rằng mình đang yêu vào lần đầu tiên james hôn cậu, nhưng lúc đó cả hai đều đang say nên hẳn là nụ hôn ấy không có ý nghĩa gì đâu nhỉ?





	[Vietnamese translation] I'm always hoping it's you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gavinsaleks (ohmaggies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm always hoping it's you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741780) by [gavinsaleks (ohmaggies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/pseuds/gavinsaleks). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> for [rachel](http://gavinsaleks.tumblr.com/): happy one year since your first novahd fic, my friend. this really was fun to translate, and i can't wait to see what you put out next :D

1.

 

Có một tiếng vang đầy khuyên giải của câu ‘đừng lo gì về chuyện đó’ mà trước tiên gợi Aleks nhớ rằng có lẽ suy cho cùng thì chuyện này không có gì lớn lao lắm. Joe đã nói như thế với một sự khiếm nhã tự nhiên—nhưng cũng đầy an ủi—khiến cho cậu tin rằng không thể nào mà cậu ấy nói sai được, hoặc có lẽ Aleks lúc đó còn quá tuyệt vọng nên chỉ biết cậu ấy vô điều lệ nhưng mà giờ khi chuyện đã qua rồi thì cậu mới thấy được chính xác tại sao lo lắng mới là chuyện nên làm.

 

Cậu sẽ đổ lỗi đôi bàn tay đầy mồ hôi của mình là vì những thứ vô vị thay vì căng thẳng nằm sâu trong đáy bụng mình, lòng bàn tay áp sát vào đùi trong khi cậu cố gắng loại bỏ đi những dấu hiệu rõ ràng cho thấy nỗi lo trong hành vi của mình. Không có lý do gì mà phải lo cả, cậu biết chứ, và cậu cũng biết rằng có lẽ bản thân không hoàn toàn tập trung vào giây phút này. Trong góc phòng, Lindsey đang lấy chai bia nửa cạn ra khỏi tay của Brett, giọng nói của chị ấy gắt gỏng nhưng ý định thì lại rất tốt.

 

Có lẽ không có ai trong đám bọn họ tập trung vào giây phút ngoại trừ Lindsey và Trevor ra, và đó là chỉ vì thằng nhóc vẫn còn chưa đủ tuổi. Và, nơi nào đó luồn lách qua hàng người, Asher đang cầm một cái camera để cố quay lại những khoảnh khắc họ chưa thêm vào những video phía sau hậu trường của họ. Đây giờ là cuộc sống của họ đây, bọn họ đều biết cả, và có lẽ Aleks sẽ không bận tâm sự xâm phạm của chiếc máy quay nếu James đang không ngồi cạnh cậu, mái tóc búi trên đầu như mọi khi và có mùi hương gì đó nhạt nhòa vương vấn trên khóe miệng anh ấy.

 

Uống rượu vào ban ngày là chuyện không nên, chắc chắn một trăm phần trăm. Một trăm và hai mươi phần trăm luôn mới đúng, bởi vì tay của James đột ngột đặt trên đầu gối của Aleks và anh ấy đang cố nói gì đó qua tiếng nhạc và men rượu khuấy động trong tĩnh mạch, và Aleks suýt đã tựa người tới để nghe anh ấy rõ hơn. Nhưng mà, cậu đã không làm thế. James đang nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng và anh ấy hét lên gì đó qua tiếng nhạc,

 

“Mày thấy không sao chứ?”

 

Cậu muốn nói là ‘tao có sao nhiều lắm’ nhưng lời nói phát ra được chỉ là một tiếng “tất nhiên là không sao,” thật yếu ớt.

 

Nếu không phải vì Joe đang đứng thận trọng quan sát cậu cách đó vài mét, cậu chắc đã nghĩ đến chuyện chạy đi; phớt lờ chuyện James đang tiến tới gần hơn và hơi thở của anh ấy tạo hơi ấm trên da cậu, và chuyện Aleks muốn hôn anh ấy. Cậu không làm thế, nhưng cậu muốn lắm. Ham muốn ấy đến với cậu chỉ vài giờ trước, rất bất chợt và mạnh mẽ, một bàn tay kéo kéo tóc cậu và một trái tim bồi hồi không yên trong lồng ngực áng hẳn đi tiếng cười của bạn bè xung quanh cậu. Yêu thương James chưa từng có cảm giác sai trái, nhưng tình cảm ấy lại tạo nên một hố sâu vô tận nơi đáy lòng của Aleks. Và, tình cảm cậu trao cho James dường như là một quy luật của tạo hóa. Cảm giác ấy rất đúng khi cậu nghĩ ngợi về nó, và như thế chỉ làm chuyện tệ hơn.

 

Tệ hơn, bởi vì có lẽ có một chút tội lỗi vùi chôn bên dưới bề mặt, cùng một loại tội lỗi khiến bàn tay cậu đổ đầy mồ hôi và hơi thở cậu lạc nhịp, và cũng cùng một loại đã giữ yên cậu tại chỗ khi James đặt nụ hôn đầu tiên phất phơ trên khóe miệng cậu. Cậu lý luận là do bia và mọi thứ họ đã uống, và phát ra một tiếng cười thật lúng túng khi một nụ hôn khác chạm đến gần đích hơn, mềm mại, ấm áp, ướt đẫm.

 

“Mày làm cái gì đó, thằng kia?”

 

Một tiếng cười khác, giả dối hơn và thiếu chắc chắn hơn nữa. Asher vẫn còn đang cầm máy quay, bạn bè của họ đang rải rác xung quanh, và dù cho là vậy, không có gì quan trọng so với giây phút Aleks cảm thấy tay của James đặt lên má mình. Cậu có thể nghe thấy hơi thở của bản thân ngập ngừng, cảm thấy bản thân trở nên choáng váng ngay phút giây ánh mắt họ chạm vào nhau, cả hai đều quá say và phê thuốc để tập trung nhiều vào thứ khác. Trong một giây, Aleks nghĩ đến chuyện rút người lại, bắt ép cơ thể mình tách dần khỏi cái chạm của James và đi đến nơi nào đó mà anh ấy không thể hôn được người bạn thân của mình, nhưng cậu không thể.

 

Người Aleks đã kể nghe là Joe, kéo tai nghe của cậu ấy ra khỏi đầu trong khi cậu ấy đang chỉnh sửa video nào đó cho tuần sau. Và, Joe luôn là loại người quá tốt bụng để giận được ai, chỉ ngước nhìn và mỉm cười, nhưng cậu ấy khựng người khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt đầy đau đớn của Aleks. Kể cả khi Aleks dẫn cậu ấy sang một bên và giải thích cảm giác của mình trong những từ ngữ đơn giản nhất, Joe chỉ nhún vai và nói rằng cậu đừng lo gì về chuyện đó, với một nụ cười quá ư là chắc chắn nên những gì Aleks có thể làm là nói ‘ừ, cảm ơn mày nha,’ và trở lại hoảng hốt thầm lặng đáy lòng.

 

Cậu thật sự đang cố gắng rất nhiều để không lo gì về chuyện đó, nhất là khi James rút ngắn khoảng cách ở giữa hai bờ môi của họ và Aleks cảm thấy cả thế giới chớp nhoáng chuyển động xung quanh cậu, chỉ tập trung vào hơi ấm từ bờ môi của James và bàn tay mềm mại của anh ấy chà xát vào bộ râu lưa thưa trên má của Aleks.

 

Aleks đã được hôn nhiều lần trong đời rồi, đủ để anh có thể đếm được trên cả hai bàn tay và hơn thế nữa—trong mọi thế giới, mọi vũ trụ, lần nào James cũng thắng. Có lẽ men rượu đã làm Aleks ảo tưởng, nhưng cảm giác phấp phới trong ngực cậu gợi cậu nhớ rằng cậu đang yêu, và James lùi người lại chỉ để nhìn bạn bè xung quanh họ, nụ hôn của họ không ai nhìn thấy, trước khi quay lại nhìn Aleks cùng một nụ cười trên mặt. Nụ cười ấy quá nhỏ nhoi, quá rạng ngời, mà ban đầu, trong cơn say và mê man từ nụ hôn kia, Aleks còn không dám chắc là nó dành cho cậu cho đến khi James yên ắng bật cười và hôn cậu một lần nữa.

 

Sâu trong tâm trí mình, Aleks hi vọng rằng Asher vẫn còn biết điều xóa bỏ khung cảnh này khỏi đoạn phim.

 

2.

 

Họ bị đẩy sang một góc phòng tại một sự kiện nào đó mả cả hai đều không bận tâm đủ để tìm hiểu rõ chính xác nó là gì. Aleks đến chỉ vì rượu miễn phí, một tay bất cẩn cầm một ly rượu và tay kia nắm lấy cánh tay của James để không bị lạc anh ấy vào đám đông. Có một cái ghế dài ở góc bên kia căn phòng mà James muốn tiến tới, tiếng ‘Aleksandr!’ gắt gỏng của anh ấy cũng đủ để di chuyển Aleks theo sau.

 

Lần trước họ ngồi trên ghế cùng nhau tại một bữa tiệc cũng giống như thế này, Aleks đã nghĩ về chuyện tình cảm của mình thăng hoa khi James hôn cậu. Họ không nói về nụ hôn ấy sau lúc đó nhưng thỉnh thoảng, Aleks nghĩ đến chuyện cúi người xuống để hôn anh ấy khi cậu đi ngang chỗ anh ấy ngồi; nghĩ về chuyện cắt ngắn khoảng cách giữa họ trong lúc đang quay một cảnh nhàm chán trên cái ghế sô-pha xuống cấp của họ.

 

Nhưng mà, chưa một lần anh làm thế. Chỉ bắt gặp Joe nhìn anh từ sau một chiếc máy quay phim hoặc một chiếc bàn, ánh mắt dày xé giữa tò mò và thương xót. Aleks suýt đã vô ý bảo cậu ấy lo chuyện của mình đi, nhưng một trong số ít điều ngăn cản cậu không kéo kéo tóc của James và hôn anh ấy chính là thằng bạn của mình đứng ở góc phòng bên kia. Joe đã bắt cậu hứa sẽ không làm gì mà không nói với James trước, nên cậu không làm gì cả.

 

Không phải là cậu sẽ tiếp tục giữ im lặng mãi, chỉ là một nụ hôn lúc say rượu trong khi cả hai đều đang ăn mừng không có nghĩa là James cũng cảm thấy những thứ Aleks cảm thấy từng ngày. Có lẽ si tình với người bạn thân của mình, và liên tục nghĩ về chuyện muốn hôn anh ấy những lúc họ đủ gần để chuyện đó xảy ra, chỉ là một trong những điều ta giữ riêng với bản thân mình.

 

Aleks để cho James kéo cậu qua đám đông, nghiêng người đến một lúc ngắn để kể một câu đùa, giọng nói yên ắng nhưng vẫn vang vọng trong tai James,

 

“Jason ơi!”

 

James chỉ lắc đầu, nụ cười đầy thất vọng tạo một cảm giác ấm áp trong lồng ngực Aleks. Làm cho ai đó cười luôn có cảm giác rất tốt nhưng làm cho James cười thì lại đủ để tâm trí cậu tùy tiện nghĩ đến chuyện hôn anh ấy và được anh ấy đáp trả nụ hôn đó, và Aleks tách người khỏi bờ vai của thằng bạn mình để nhìn về phía chiếc ghế dài họ đang tiến tới.

 

Nó đã bị chiếm mất bởi một cặp đôi trẻ, cả hai đều đã say và đang cười đùa, và _hạnh phúc,_ và trước khi Aleks có thể rời mắt khỏi hình ảnh của bọn họ hoặc tranh cãi, James đang kéo cậu về phía cửa để ra ngoài.

 

Không có ai ở bên ngoài ngoại trừ nhân viên pha chế nhìn như muốn thoát khỏi nơi đây, quá tập trung vào điện thoại của mình để để ý ấy Aleks và James đẩy cửa mở và tiến ra ngoài sân thượng. Bên ngoài rất yên lặng, tiếng nhạc điếng tai từ bên trong bị chìm tắt sau khung cửa kính. Theo một hướng, được thoát khỏi tiếng la hét và hò rú của đám người nhỏ tuổi hơn họ, hoặc những người quá già đầu để cư xử như thế, thì cũng tốt. Nhưng theo hướng khác, Aleks dường như nhung nhớ sự hỗn độn ở bên trong, cảm giác nhỏ nhoi giữa tiếng ồn và hàng người hòa mình vào bữa tiệc.

 

James bình luận một câu nửa đùa khi họ vừa mới đến về đám đông và hội chứng sợ xã hội của mình, và Aleks đã đẩy người anh ấy cùng một nụ cười ranh mãnh và bảo anh ấy đừng có lo nhiều quá. Giờ cậu nghĩ cậu đã hiểu được anh ấy muốn nói gì; đám đông chật kín, sự thiếu nhận biết chỗ đứng của mình vì nó liên tục thay đổi, cảm giác thắt chặt trong lồng ngực cậu.

 

Cậu chợt cảm thấy mừng hơn vì James đã kéo họ ra khỏi những thứ đó.

 

Mừng thì mừng, cho đến khi họ cùng ngồi tựa lưng vào bức tường lạnh giá, lạnh thấm vào cả lưng, và James trao cậu một ánh nhìn say mèm qua khóe mắt. Anh ấy chắc chắn là đã say, Aleks đã nhìn anh ấy uống biết bao nhiêu ly sau quầy bar. Đúng là không giống James như thường lệ lắm, nhưng mấy ngày nay họ bận đến mức bữa tiệc này là một trong số ít lần họ được phép thư giãn.

 

Và không phải như Aleks đã không uống ly nào. Ít hơn James nhưng cậu vẫn đi cùng đến quầy bar mở lúc chưa đến bảy giờ và uống nhiều đủ để cho lời nói của mình lắp bắp một chút. Sự mệt mỏi và rũ rượi từ cơn say hẳn sẽ đóng góp tốt cho video ngày mai, còn bây giờ thì Aleks chỉ mừng là họ không có trách nhiệm gì khác suốt thời gian còn lại trong ngày.

 

“Ê, mày có bao giờ nghĩ về, kiểu—”

 

Thứ cậu muốn nói nhanh chóng bị quên lãng, Aleks cố giữ vững bản thân, tay của James đặt trên một bên cổ cậu, kéo gần đôi môi của họ lại với nhau trong một phút dài dẳng. Ban đầu Aleks không đáp trả nụ hôn, ngồi đó sững sờ cho đến khi James rút người lại, đôi mắt tràn đầy nỗi lo. Bọn họ đều quá say để làm chuyện này, họ đều biết, _Aleks_ biết, nhưng cậu vẫn kéo James lại gần với bàn tay vùi trong chiếc áo anh ấy đang mặc khi anh ấy di chuyển đi.

 

Aleks nhung nhớ điều này lắm. Nhung nhớ đôi môi mềm mại của James và mái tóc xoăn tít của anh ấy, và được hôn người bạn thân mà cậu đã hằng thương yêu. Những chuyện tệ hơn đã từng xảy ra, và mặc dù cậu nhớ rõ nỗi sầu đi sau lần đầu tiên cậu hôn James, cậu vẫn cho phép bản thân hưởng thụ nó—tập trung ghi nhớ cảm giác đôi môi của anh ấy trên môi cậu, bàn tay luồn vào mái tóc cậu, hơi thở của họ nặng nề và hòa huyện cùng nhau.

 

Thật là họ đều đã say và James sẽ không nhớ đến nụ hôn này như anh ấy hẳn đã không nhớ nụ hôn đầu tiên của họ, nhưng Aleks thì chắc chắn sẽ nhớ; cố gắng chắc chắn là mình sẽ nhớ.

 

James lùi lại trước, ánh mắt mềm mại nhưng toả sáng, ngước nhìn trong khi ngón tay vẽ theo đường nét trên bờ má của Aleks. Họ rất ngu ngốc và say xỉn, và nó không có ý nghĩa gì với James rằng chuyện này đang xảy ra bởi vì đối với anh ấy họ chỉ là bạn thôi, chỉ là bạn thôi, bạn rất tốt đã hai lần hôn nhau trong lúc còn say rượu. Ý nghĩ đó cũng đủ khiến cho Aleks cảm thấy buồn nôn, và cậu quay sang chậu cây đằng sau mình để làm chính điều đó.

 

Chưa gì cậu đã thấy nhớ nụ hôn kia nhưng James đặt một bàn tay lên lưng cậu và hỏi xem cậu có sao không, và mọi thứ suy cho cùng không có vẻ tồi tệ lắm. James là bạn thân của cậu và họ yêu nhau bởi vì họ đã làm bạn biết bao nhiêu lâu rồi, và đôi ba nụ hôn say mèm sẽ không phá hủy những thứ họ đã gây dựng nên bao nhiêu năm qua. Aleks chỉ mong rằng cậu biết mình đang làm gì, và biết cách để đối mặt với toàn bộ mọi thứ khi cậu tỉnh táo hơn.

 

3.

 

Lần thứ ba nó xảy ra bọn họ ít say xỉn hơn; mái tóc của James thả lỏng và mềm mại quanh gương mặt của anh ấy, Aleks thong thả ngồi cạnh và quàng tay qua vai anh ấy. Cảm giác lúc này rất tốt, còn bình thường nữa, và Aleks phớt lờ ánh mắt của Joe khi cậu ấy bắt gặp James nghiêng người qua để thì thầm vào tai Aleks. Ngón tay trỏ của anh ấy kéo lấy áo cậu để giữ cậu ngồi yên, mùi vodka trên hơi thở của anh ấy ngứa ran trên cổ cậu.

 

“Tao hận cái trò Mario Party quá, Aleksandr ơi.”

 

Aleks bật cười, kiểu cưới làm cho đôi mắt cậu nhắm chặt và nếp nhăn hình thành quanh khóe mắt, và James có ham muốn say xỉn để cắt ngắn khoảng cách giữa họ và đặt một nụ hôn lên nụ cười của cậu nên anh đã làm thế. Góc cạnh của nụ hôn rất ngượng và Aleks khựng người, nhưng khi cậu thức tỉnh lại, chần chừ đáp trả nụ hôn, James thì thầm tên cậu ấy, không biết được nụ hôn này có ý nghĩa gì không. Có ý nghĩa gì với Aleks không.

 

-

 

Brett phải đến đón họ nhiều hơn một lần, và nhiều hơn số lần họ có thể nhớ được bởi vì họ thường đều say quắc cần câu cả. James và Aleks ngồi ở ghế sau, bàn luận với những nụ cười mềm mại trên mặt về chuyện họ nên gắn dây an toàn vào đâu, và Brett quan sát qua gương chiếu hậu như một vị phụ huynh đầy lo âu.

 

Joe đã gọi cho anh để nhờ anh trông chừng họ giúp, giọng nói nhạt nhòa bên đầu kia điện thoại rằng họ đã uống say khi đang chơi Mario Party và mọi người đều không đủ tỉnh táo để nghĩ đến chuyện lái xe về. Phải mất chút nài nỉ trước khi Brett chịu lái xe đến nơi đón họ, còn quá tỉnh táo với một tay dẫn dắt Aleks lên xe trong khi James, trong tình trạng tương đối khá hơn chút, theo sau.

 

Phải mất hết ba lần nhắc nhở ‘vào xe đi, thằng quỷ’ trước khi Aleks tìm được ghế ngồi trong xe và đặt mông tại đó cùng chút giúp đỡ từ Brett, với James ngồi cạnh quan sát cậu ấy. Nhận được mấy cuộc gọi như thế này không phải là bất thường, chuyện bất thường là không có chút mỉa mai hay lẻo mép thường xuất hiện khi thằng nhóc người Nga hiện đang trú ngụ ở ghế sau xe của Brett uống xỉn.

 

James thắt dây an toàn cho cả hai bọn họ mặc cho sự phản đối không chắc chắn từ Aleks, một tay của cậu nhóc đưa lên để đặt trên má James trong khi cậu ấy lắp bắp nói lời cảm ơn. Brett dường như cảm thấy mừng vì mình đang lái xe bởi vì anh có thể nghe thấy James gỡ bỏ dây an toàn và di chuyển đến gần Aleks ngồi cách cậu ấy hai ghế, và âm thanh hôn hít và hối tiếc lúc say rượu là thứ không thể bỏ lỡ được.

 

“Thôi coi, hai cái thằng này!” Nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu một lần trong khi anh dừng xe tại đèn đỏ, làn đường trống vắng và nhà của Aleks chỉ còn vài dãy nữa là tới. Thật tốt khi biết được họ sẽ sớm về nhà và khi họ đi làm vào ngày mai, họ sẽ tỉnh táo và không mệt mỏi như vẻ ngoài của cả hai ngay lúc này.

 

Brett đạp lên chân ga và James, không thắt dây an toàn, hét lên một tiếng, suýt nữa kéo cả Aleks theo. Đến lúc cậu ta ngồi vững lại trên ghế và thắt dây an toàn vào, lần này không còn hôn hít hoặc tạo ra những âm thanh kinh tởm ở phía sau ghế của Brett nữa, nhà của Aleks đang nằm cạnh họ, xe đã dừng lại. James đã thiu thiu ngủ mất rồi, đôi môi cong lên một nụ cười trong khi Aleks luồn tay vào mái tóc của cậu ta.

 

Cửa xe vẫn còn khóa khi Aleks đưa tay mở nó ra, ánh mắt bắt gặp Brett trong gương chiếu hậu.

 

“Mày biết mày đang làm gì chứ, nhóc?” Câu hỏi rất ngây thơ và Brett biết là cả ba bọn họ ai cũng đã từng uống say rồi hôn những người họ không nên hôn; nhưng, với James và Aleks thì nó lại khác. Họ thân nhau lắm, họ là bạn thân, và có quá nhiều thứ đã bị hủy hoại bởi những nụ hôn lúc say xỉn. Brett hi vọng rằng đây sẽ không phải là một trong số đó, bởi vì thằng nhóc phải ngu đến dường nào mà lại đi hôn thằng bạn thân và đồng nghiệp của mình trong khi sai phạm một bước là mọi thứ sẽ đi tong?

 

“Biết chết liền.”

 

Một tiếng cười trong khi Brett mở khóa cửa, đợi cho Aleks vụng về mở khóa cửa nhà mình và đi vào trong trước khi lái xe đưa James về nhà. Tới lúc này, thằng kia đang thức tỉnh trong ghế mình đang ngồi, mái tóc bù xù và quần áo nhăn nhúm và tỏa mùi nặng nề của loại rượu cậu ta đã uống. Brett chỉ mong là xe của mình sẽ không có mùi như thế cho hết tuần thôi.

 

4.

 

Lần này thì nó khác lắm.

 

Hay nói đúng hơn, cậu tự nhủ là vậy bởi vì cậu lại say nữa rồi và James thì lại tỉnh và đang trò chuyện với ai đó mà Aleks nhận ra mặt nhưng không đủ để nhớ ra tên của họ. Họ không đáng nhớ lắm bởi vì Aleks cũng có thể nghe thấy James hỏi tên của họ nữa, và anh suýt đã bật cười vì sự lố bịch của cả chuyện này. Cậu đây, say xỉn đứng trong góc phòng một mình, và tha thiết si tình với thằng bạn thân của mình. Hai chữ ‘si tình’ vướng mắc trong cuống họng cậu.

 

Sau lần trước, Joe đã chặn đường cậu trong gian bếp và bắt cậu phải nói cho James biết. Và, cậu biết là rút cuộc thì cậu sẽ phải nói ra nhưng bây giờ thì cậu không muốn làm thằng si tình ngu ngốc, cứ liên tục chuốc rượu thằng bạn thân để cậu có thể hôn anh ấy. Giọng nói của Brett dè hỏi ‘mày biết mày đang làm gì chứ?’ lưu luyến lại sâu trong tâm trí cậu.

 

Trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra mình đang làm gì, cậu bắt gặp ánh mặt của James và đứng dậy, chai bia kêu lách cách trên mặt bàn khi cậu đặt nó xuống. Cậu cảm thấy thật ngu ngốc, và cậu có thể cảm thấy nổi quặn thắt của mối tình đơn phương và những nụ hôn say xỉn cháy sâu trong cuống họng cậu. James vẫn còn nói chuyện với người Vô Danh kia nhưng cơ thể của anh ấy đang đứng ở nơi đủ xa để Aleks không khó khăn luồn qua đám đông và đến với anh ấy.

 

Gương mặt của James tươi tắn lên, một nụ cười dành riêng chỉ cho mình Aleks hiện trên mặt, “Ê, tao—”

 

Thời gian không chậm lại như trong phim ảnh. Aleks đặt một tay lên cằm của James để kéo anh ấy xuống khi cậu hôn anh ấy, cả căn phòng trở nên bất động trước hành động đó. Aleks ước gì mình không ngốc như vậy, không ngu ngốc mà lo sợ hãi không dám nói cho James biết cảm giác của mình nhưng lại không thấy sợ khi hôn anh ấy trước toàn bộ bạn bè của họ và cả một đám đông người lạ mặt. Đến lúc đó rồi cậu mới nhận ra là James không đáp trả nụ hôn của mình và không như Aleks, anh ấy hoàn toàn tỉnh táo.

 

Đám bướm phất phơ cắn rứt nội tâm Aleks, căng thẳng cuộn trào trong đáy bụng đủ để khiến cậu rút người lại và cố nuốt đi nỗi hổ thẹn của bản thân. James đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm và mặc dù gương mặt anh ấy không có chút kinh tởm hay lo âu gì, anh ấy vẫn trông thật sững sờ, và Aleks đưa tay mình đẩy anh ấy đi. Cú đẩy nhẹ nhàng lắm, khiến James vấp về phía sau một chút nhưng anh ấy vẫn còn đang nhìn.

 

“Đệt, cái thằng này!” Aleks quát, giọng nói như một tiếng hét khi giờ tiếng nhạc đã tàn và tiếng trò chuyện cũng đã ngưng.

 

Đằng sau James, Aleks nhìn thấy Joe, với đôi mắt mở toang và đầy lo lắng, và Aleks muốn mặt đất mở ra một hố to và nuốt chửng cậu đi. Nhưng mà, mái tóc của James được thả lỏng và mềm mại, và cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về chuyện hôn anh ấy. Sự yên tĩnh không kéo dài được bao lâu, James tiến tới một bước, tay ngượng nghịu nửa nằm trong túi quần mình.

 

Tiếng “Aleksandr này…” nhỏ nhoi và dịu dàng, như thể Aleks không vừa bất ngờ hôn anh ấy trước mặt toàn dân thiên hạ. Nhưng mà James chợt đứng thật gần, gần đến mức Aleks băn khoăn liệu anh ấy sẽ tát cậu hay sẽ hôn cậu trở lại. Anh ấy nghiêng người về phía trước và Aleks chỉ có thể đứng yên, sự ồn ào thông thường và, đôi lúc, náo động của bản thân biến mất tăm.

 

James hôn cậu, một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt trên má cậu và tay kia để trên cằm Aleks, ngửa mặt cậu lên chỉ một chút. James lúc tỉnh táo hôn khá hơn James lúc say xỉn, những cái chạm và cử động của anh ấy dịu dàng và cẩn thận hơn. Nó vừa lạ lùng vừa quen thuộc cùng một lúc, con tim Aleks một lần nữa bồi hồi không yên trong lồng ngực cậu không biết người khác có nghe thấy hay không.

 

Aleks vẫn nhớ lần thứ hai, với mái tóc của James trong khẽ tay cậu và đôi môi họ hoàn hảo vừa vặn với nhau, và mặc dù biết rằng cuối cùng cậu sẽ phải giải thích mọi thứ, cậu cho phép bản thân mình được hưởng thụ giây phút ấy. James vẫn tỉnh táo và mái tóc của anh ấy phấp phới lướt qua bờ má Aleks, và miễn sao họ cứ hôn nhau như thế này, cả thế giới dường như rõ rệt hơn.

 

“ _Quào._ ”

 

“Ừ,” James bật cười, “ _Quào_.”

 

Lần này nụ hôn chậm nhịp hơn, thoang thoảng dường như vô thực khiến cho Aleks đuổi theo bờ môi của James khi anh ấy di chuyển đi. Nụ hôn hòa huyện cùng một tiếng cười nhỏ bé, một tiếng cười bị nuốt chửng trong nụ hôn ấy và được thay thế bởi một nụ cười. Lần này khác lắm, khác nhưng vẫn tốt, và James cũng có vẻ đang nghĩ như thế bởi vì anh ấy lầm bầm lời gì đấy không rõ ràng vào khóe miệng của Aleks nghe tựa như, ‘tao thật là hận cái trò Mario Party lắm.’

 

Đâu đó ở phía xa, giọng của Brett vang lên: “Được rồi, mọi người, hết chuyện xem rồi!”


End file.
